ViVeS eN mI
by Monzy Rozen
Summary: ¿Hermione Granger obsesionada con Draco Malfoy? Parece increible pero no es asi... Draco tiene que vivir un tiempo con el trio dorado y al momento de partir, ella se da cuenta de que lo ama ¿se lo dira? y ¿el sentira algo mas que asco por ella?Pasen y vea
1. Noche de la despedida

_**Espero que les guste este minific jeje, espero que sea de dos o tres capis pero uno nunca se sabe. Ojala que escriban revs!! ok **_

_**BSS**_

Aquella noche era particularmente tranquila, el cielo oscuro se hallaba hábilmente bañado en estrellas brillantes, parecía que un artista desconocido le quisiera alegrar el corazón a aquella chica

Aquella noche era particularmente tranquila, el cielo oscuro se hallaba hábilmente bañado en estrellas brillantes, parecía que un artista desconocido le quisiera alegrar el corazón a aquella chica.

Esta de más, decir que fue una misión fallida. Hermione se encontraba sentada en aquel café totalmente ajena a la plática de sus dos mejores amigos. Esa era la noche…

Al despertar todo habría cambiado y no es que se perdiera mucho pero, se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo, a robarle al viento cada partícula de su aroma. Agudizo su oído a límites insospechados con tal de captar su voz, de tratar de escuchar su risa, mas siempre fue en vano. Y ahora perdería su actividad favorita del día… mirarlo.

Desde que Draco Malfoy, su archirival en Hogwarts, había tenido que irse a vivir a Grimmauld Place, junto a el trío dorado y parte de la Orden del Fénix, ella había estado observándolo, día y noche, como si el hecho de grabarse cada una de sus facciones fuera una situación de vida o muerte.

- No dejare que ese huron se atreva a dañarnos – se decía a si misma al inicio

Pero bien era cierto que no se dio cuenta de en que preciso momento, que día o a que hora dejo de hacerlo con esa intención, Solo supo que ahora lo observaba por mera afición, por adicción…

Sentía como si algo terrible pasaría si no estaba a las 7:45 PM. En el descanso de las escaleras para verlo cenar solo frente a la chimenea, o para entreabrir su puerta cada mañana y verlo pasar dispuesto a bañarse y ¡Por Merlín! Espiarlo al volver del baño, con el cabello húmedo cayéndole en la frente y cubriendo esos ojos grises que jamás de atrevió a mirar de frente en ese tiempo.

Era una rutina, que ella cumplía con devoción.

Sin embargo aquella noche se iría para siempre y ella no podría hacer absolutamente nada.

Si jamás en esos meses le dijo una sola palabra, seria inconcebible que pidiera no alejarse de ella.

- Ya es tarde chicos, seria mejor que nos vayamos. Además quiero ver a Minerva para…

- ¡No! - exclamo la chica – es que aun no termino de tomar mi café.

- Hermy… si ya se llevaron las tazas además ya es tarde en serio. Mi mama nos regañara, ya saben como es… - dijo Ron ofuscado

- Esta bien… ya vámonos – dijo la castaña ante la mirada suspicaz de Harry

Dejo que Ron se adelantara un poco y jalo del brazo a la chica.

- ¿Qué tienes Hermione? Te noto muy extraña.

- Nada Harry son ideas tuyas – dijo la joven – además porque habría de estar mal.

- Dímelo tu… hoy no es un día especial ¿o si?

- No claro que no – le contesto la chica mirando fijamente hacia el frente, los ojos empezaban a picarle

- A menos que se trate de Malfoy…

- Harry… ya vámonos ahora que nadie mira - le dijo la chica sin permitirle decir una palabra más y con un ligero estallido se desapareció hacia el cuartel.

- Hermione… - susurro Harry y se desapareció seguido de Ron


	2. Siempre atento

_Buen comienzo, aunque falto de reviews, agradezco a **Linne Malfoy**, que se dio el tiempecito de escribirme uno. Gracioas a los lectores anonimos tambien y pues espero que con el siguiente capi, las cosas mejoren._

_Besos y espero les guste._

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La castaña entro rápidamente al vestíbulo y su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Harry la había puesto en serio aprietos, sospechaba algo raro.  
De pronto un destello dorado la saco de sus cavilaciones. Draco pasó zumbando hacia el comedor y cerró la puerta,

Ella hubiera querido que pasara lentamente, dejándola saborear aquellos últimos momentos de su estadía en la casona, pero no fue así. Hermione tuvo que conformarse con esa visión momentánea y subir a su habitación antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera preguntar más.

Draco se sentó en el amplio comedor. Cabían fácilmente 15 personas en esa mesa, quizá más, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de corroborar su cálculo, porque siempre se sentaba ahí completamente solo.  
No es que eso le desagradara del todo, pero era algo incomodo, en su mansión por lo menos tenia elfos a quienes ordenar y eventualmente charlaba con su madre, pero ahí a nadie le interesaba en lo mas mínimo su presencia.  
Desayunaba, comía y cenaba en la completa soledad.

O casi...

Desde que la orden decidiera protegerlo, o mejor dicho, encerrarlo en aquella casa para evitar su prematura muerte a manos de Voldemort, cada uno de sus movimientos era acompañado por aquellos ojos miel.  
Desde que pisara el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, esos ojos nunca se despegaron de el.

Las primeras semanas lo sentía como una profanación, como una falta de respeto a su nombre, a su ser, a su espíritu. Era tanto el énfasis que Granger le ponía a sus vigilancias que Draco muchas veces se sentía como una bestia que podría atacar en cualquier momento. Un bicho peligroso al cual tenían que mantener a raya.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de gritarle que lo dejara en paz, que se alejara de el, pero se contuvo, no debía cometer estupideces con el Orden del Fénix a su alrededor. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran la única razón para que el siguiera fuera de Azkaban.

Con el paso de los días, Hermione se había convertido en su única compañía, el saberla pendiente de el, le daba cierta seguridad. Sabia que ella estaba ahí todo el tiempo solo para asegurarse de que no le hiciera daño a su adorado Potter o a su comadreja preferida. Pero de cualquier manera también pensaba en el, aunque fuera por temor.

Termino su cena y subió a su recamara para terminar su pequeño equipaje y partir al encuentro con su destino. Se un uniría a Voldemort. Lo habían decidido unas noches atrás.

- Lo mejor será que vaya con ellos - sentencio el rubio con la mirada fija en la pared, siempre dándole la espalda al grupo.

- No estoy de acuerdo...- dijo una bruja de cabello morado - eso es arriesgado...

- Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista objetivo, es lo mejor Tonks, el podría ayudarnos.

- Aclarare algo. Jamás seré un mortífago de Voldemort, pero tampoco estoy con ustedes - siguió sin hacer caso de los gruñidos de Moody, ni de la palabrería de Ron - Yo iré tras mi venganza.

- La muerte de tus padres es lamentable cariño, pero el te mataría si te enfrentas a el. - dijo la Señora Weasley muy preocupada por la suerte del chico

- Ya me da lo mismo, pero es en serio, no les estorbare si llegado el momento estamos frente a frente en una lucha, pero tampoco me pondré de su lado.

- Eso es justo, así será entonces - tercio Remus Lupin con su característica tranquilidad.

- ¿Cuando te marchas muchacho? - pregunto Alastor Moody al rubio que seguía sin darles la cara.

- Dentro de dos días... - sentencio sintiendo los ojos de la castaña clavados en su nuca.

Draco estaba sacando una capa verde de viaje, cuando la escucho, esos pasos delicados, la manera en la que abría su puerta tan lentamente para no hacer ruido, y su respiración acompasada.

Aun esa noche lo espiaba, aun cuando el estaba punto de marcharse ella seguía vigilándolo... era inconcebible.

Dejo la capa sobre la cama y camino rumbo al cuarto de baño. Sabía que ella lo vería desde la rendija de su puerta para asegurarse de sus movimientos. Camino con elegancia y paso frente a la puerta de la chica.

Hermione lo vio pasar, con su característico caminar y lo vio seguirse de largo hacia el baño. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta para respirar de nuevo su aroma cuando de pronto sus pasos cesaron, eso la desconcertó y se pego mas a la abertura de la puerta para intentar verlo y lo primero que alcanzo a distinguir fue una pupila de acero que la sorprendió, haciéndola retroceder dentro de su habitación.

Draco Malfoy empujó la puertecilla y entro. Camino hasta la mitad del cuarto de Hermione y se detuvo mirándola fijamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ ¡Apretar Go para saber que diablos le hara Draco a Hermione!_


	3. ¡Shh!

_Ojala que esta historia empieze por gustarles, ami me fascina y menos mal... porque yo la escribo jeje. Espero reviews para seguirle ya que es triste poner esfuerzo y no ver que les interese._

_Besos y espero les guste._

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione se paralizo en su lugar, no pudo decir nada cuando el rubio se acercaba ella con sus profundos ojos grises sobre los cataños de ella. Estaba aterrorizada, Malfoy nunca la aterro cuando lo detestaba... ¿porque ahora si? El amor era el sentimeinto mas raro que ella huboiese podido sentir.

- ¿Ni siquiera hoy me dejaras tranquilo Granger? – dijo Draco escupiendo la furia que le inundaba el corazón.

- Sal de mi habitación Malfoy – dijo ella en voz baja pero autoritaria

- No lo haré hasta que me respondas, ¿Por qué me vigilas, porque te la pasas mirándome todo el día?

- Eso no es verdad – dijo Hermione sin poder soportar la mirada de Draco

- Sabes que si lo es… Me vigilas todo el día, todos los malditos días, ni siquiera hoy que me largo de aquí, para tranquilidad de ustedes dejas de espiarme. No voy a saltar a morderlos sangre sucia…

- No me llames así, por favor. – dijo la chica en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- Me oíste, no lo hagas. Hoy te vas y quizá – la voz de Hermione se cortaba debido a la emoción – quizá no volvamos a vernos y… no quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo tuyo sea así… recordándome lo asquerosa que te resulto…

Draco se quedo de piedra por unos segundos, ella estaba ahí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y aparentemente por el. No eso no podía ser, debía haber un detalle que explicara todo.

Ella no lloraba por el… no podía

- ¿Qué mas te da que no volvamos a vernos? Es lo que ustedes han deseado todo el tiempo, que yo no este aquí, que desaparezca, pues ahora lo haré, iré y me enfrentare a ese maldito…

- Te matara y lo sabes…

- Eso no me importa Granger.

- A ti no pero… – y enmudeció de pronto llevándose una mano a la boca, con expresion de sorpresa en el rostro. Habia develado mas de lo que deberia.

- Pero...¿A ti si?

Hermione no podía creer lo boba que había sido, le dio inmediatamente la espalda y trato de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Draco por su parte la miraba escéptico. Quería saber su respuesta pero a la vez le inquietaba que le dijera que no.

Cada día ella era su compañía, bastante patético, pero así era…

Hermione, mejor dicho, la mirada de Hermione era su única compañía, lo único que no lo hacia sentirse tan solo.

A veces pensaba que quizás la extrañase cuando se fuera de aquel lugar, y se reía tirado en su cama, pero ¿y si resultaba que si?

- No es cierto - dijo Draco despues de unos segundos de silencio

- De que hablas – pregunto la castaña aun sin voltear.

- No me pareces asquerosa…

La chica volteo tan rápido que parecía haberse roto el cuello. Lo miro directo a los ojos grises y le sonrío débilmente.

- Gracias… - le respondió Hermione y lentamente se acerco a el.

Draco asintió y se quedaron así, sin decir mas palabras, no hacían falta.

Ella se acerco a el, era la última noche que lo vería, que lo tendría ahí, que lo podría tocar.

Nunca antes lo habría hecho, pero es anoche ya nada importaba, se iría para siempre y eso la inundo de valor.

Draco la miraba sin moverse, no sabia que pasaría, no sabia que haría ella.

Pensó que iba a abrazarlo, por una milesima e segundo sintió la calidez de un abrazo, pero eso no sucedió, ella paso de largo y seguramente, pensó Draco, ella saldría de la habitación.

Pero eso tampoco paso…

La luz del pasillo, que antes iluminaba la habitación de Hermione desapareció y Draco solo escucho el crujir de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Granger…

- ¡Shh! No digas nada Draco – dijo posando uno se sus dedos sobre la boca del chico

"Draco" ¿Desde cuando su nombre sonaba tan dulce? Ella recorrio sus labios con la suave yema de sus pequeños dedos y se poso sobre su mejilla.

Su piel era tan suave que aun cuando ella no lo hubiera pedido, el no habria podido hablar.

Y no lo hizo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¡Apretar** Go** para saber que pasara despues de cerrar la puerta... Hermione no abuses de el!! jaja_


	4. Adios

_Aquella escena parecía abstracta, un Slytherin y una Griffyndor, un sangre pura y una impura, Malfoy y Granger. Cobijados por la oscuridad, frente a frente, sin discutir, sin hablar. Solo sintiendo, solo dejándose llevar por los sentimientos tan ocultos, tan imposibles y sin embargo, completamente reales._

- No puedo dejar que t vayas sin decirte esto. Cuando llegaste te vigilaba porque temía por nuestra seguridad, pensé que nos harías daño.

Draco levanto la mirada, sabia que eso era lo único que mantenía a la chica alerta, el miedo.

- Lo sabia – más no dijo una palabra extra debido a que ella lo callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios...

- Espera, déjame terminar. Se que es una locura lo que diré, pero después ese temor desapareció, ya no te vigilaba, te buscaba solo para verte, para asegurarme de que seguías aquí y no te perdería…

- Eso no puede ser – dijo Draco quitando la pequeña mano de su rostro

- Lo se, ¿crees que no lo se? Imagino que debe ser risible. Una sangre sucia enamorada de un sangre pura, de un Malfoy… por si fuera poco

- ¿Enamorada? Tu… ¿de mi? Es absurdo… – dijo desconcertado, nada mas surrealista se podía esperar de esa noche

Hermione se sintió fatal ante la aseveración del chico y se dispuso a huir del lugar, aunque fuera su propia habitación, pero el se lo impidió.

- Di que mientes – le ordeno el chico

- No…

- Dilo, lo necesito Hermione. Necesito escuchar que eso no es verdad, que tu, la perfecta Gryffindor, no dijo esa estupidez

Draco la abrazaba fuertemente, la embriagaba con su aroma, deseaba no soltarla nunca, fusionarse con ella, para nunca salir de aquel lugar.

- Te quiero Draco Malfoy…aunque te parezca una estupidez…

Fue lo último que Hermione pudo decir antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los del chico. Ella le echo los brazos al cuello y el rubio la acerco a el por la cintura. Era un beso intenso, cargado de emoción, dulce, fuerte, inolvidable.

Las manos cobraron vida, acariciando torpemente, como si para ambos aquellas sensaciones fueran novedosas, pero el amor hace inocentes a cualquier lobo. Y eso pasaba allí.

Ella lo arrastro hasta su cama, en la que cientos de veces se imagino con el entre sus brazos, pero la realidad era mucho mejor.

Se sentó en la cama dispuesta a todo por el, mas se quedo esperando.

- Draco, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es hora de irme – contesto sin mas preámbulos

- No… tú no te puedes ir.

- La decisión esta tomada.

Y antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar, salio de la habitación, tomo su pequeño equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde ella se encontraba.

- No te vayas – suplico la chica ya sin ningún tipo de pena

- Adiós Hermione

- Por favor – y cayo de rodillas llorando, ante la visión del hombre que amaba abandonando aquella casona, solo el recuerdo de la silueta a contraluz del rubio la acompaño entre sueños por mucho tiempo.

Años después ella definió aquella noche como el momento mas aterrador de su vida, mas aun cuando vio el basilisco por el espejo en segundo año, mas que enfrentarse a gigantes y mas aun que el propio Voldemort en persona.

Porque en los otros momentos siempre estuvo rodeada de personas que la apoyaban y la sacaron adelante, pero aquella noche estaba totalmente sola


	5. El espía

_Debo admitir que he disfrutado tanto este fic que cada dia se me hace mas y mas dificil terminarlo. Este seria el ultimo capi, pero como iba a quedar muy largo (tengo info para dos capis mas) he decidido tratar de recortarlo es que no quiero que por mi gran bocota, este fic termine abruptamente asi que olviden toooooodo lo que decia de que iba a ser mini y dejare que las cosas tomen su curso ok, aunque relajense, sera como tirar de una bandita adhesiva, rapido y sin dolor jaja  
No agregare pepr tampoco le quitare lo que tengo en mente... ¿Que tal? Les gusta la idea??  
_

_BSS_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Igual que el agua se escabulle entre las manos, la felicidad escapo por completo de aquellos ojos miel. Hacia casi tres meses que perdió todo contacto con Draco y su corazón latía con desgano, cada día desde aquel adiós.

A pesar de los intentos de sus amigos por animarla, ella sentía en el fondo de su corazón, que las cosas nunca serian igual.

Aquella tarde llego su antiguo Profesor de Pociones sin previo aviso, diciendo que convocaría a una reunión especial. Hermione lo vio al entrando a la casa y lucia nervioso, una actitud completamente impropia de Snape.

-Profesor Snape

- Señor Potter – respondió parcamente el hombre

- ¿Que noticias hay?

- Nada bueno, problemas en el redil...

Harry lo miro con preocupación y subió a su habitación a buscar algunos pergaminos antes de que los demás miembros de la Orden llegasen cuando miro a Hermione paralizada frente a el.

- Snape dijo que... hay peligro con Voldemort

- Si bueno, el no dijo nada en especifico...

- Me alistare para la reunión – dijo decididamente la chica

- No creo que sea buena idea Hermione

- ¿Por qué no? Yo también soy parte de la Orden y no consentiré que me sigas dejando de lado

Harry miro a su castaña amiga ponerse un jersey bastante cómodo sobre la blusa de mangas cortas que usaba esa tarde y al sentirla pasar a su lado le dijo algo que la detuve en seco.

- La Orden te importa un comino Herms. _**Tú lo que quieres es saber de Malfoy**_...

-_ No lo niego_... - respondió sinceramente haciendo que el niño que vivió volteara a verla de inmediato – pero también es cierto que estoy aquí por la misma razón que ustedes ¡Pelear!

Hermione camino escalones abajo y se detuvo para mirar los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

- **No me subestimes solo por lo que siento Harry...**

Harry Potter se quedo perplejo ante el ataque de honestidad de su amiga y esperando que las noticias de aquella tarde no la devastaran mas de lo que él la había visto desde que su incomodo compañero escolar partió hace algunas semanas.

Cuando entro en el antiguo Salón de fiestas de la mansión Black, miro a Hermione sentada en una de las butacas que habían alrededor de una gran mesa de roble, que acomodaron a manera de sala de juntas.  
Ahí estaban otros grandes compañero de lucha y de vida. Personas que como él, luchaban en contra de las tiranías de Lord Voldemort.

- Que bueno que llegas muchacho. Severus tiene algo importante que decirnos – dijo Alastor Moody que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea humeante.

- Comience por favor.

- Bien... no se como empezar. Hay dos cosas de suma importancia que debo hacerles saber. No hable antes por petición expresa de una persona que es de suma importancia en este caso pero ahora...

- ¿Ahora que? – pregunto uno de los gemelos Weasley ante la pausa del pelinegro.

- Ya no tiene sentido, sobre todo porque ya no sirve de mucho

- Explícate Severus – pidió la Profesora McGonagall, ahora Directora de Hogwarts

- Me han informado sobre ciertas actitudes sospechosas del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- No lo sabemos con certeza

La sala se quedo sumida en una confusión que parecía taladrar los cerebros de aquellos magos.

- Pues vuelve y averígualo – sentencio Tonks tranquilamente

- No puedo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto uno de los hombres que ahí se reunían

- Él me descubrió hace ya algún tiempo, sabia que yo estaba con la Orden del Fénix y escape de la muerte por casi nada.

Algunos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, y otros solo lo miraban con asombro, hasta que alguien mas pregunto lo que todos deseaban escuchar.

- Entonces como es que nos sigues dando información...

- ¿Es verdadera o nos mentías todo el tiempo?

- ¡Es verdad! Solo que **yo** no soy el espía ahora...

- ¿ Y quien es entonces? – pregunto Ron rascándose la cabeza, ya que no entendía ni palabra de todo aquello.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo una voz femenina junto a ellos. Una voz que hacia mucho no escuchaban en aquella sala.

Unos cuantos voltearon a ver a la chica que había hablado, pero tenia la mirada fijan en una de las estanterías del Salón. Parecía que no hubiese pronunciado ni un murmullo, parecía ajena a la charla.

- Explícate Hermione – pidió su pelirrojo amigo

- El Profesor ya no esta infiltrado... ahora el espía es Draco Malfoy

- ¿Qué? - replico Tonks desde una banca vecina

- Eso no es verdad... no puede ser – dijo Tonks mirando con aprehensión a Snape

El hombre asintió y la joven auror se puso la mano en el pecho demostrando su aflicción por la noticia.

- Draco es quien ahora nos ayuda.

- Así es. Y de hecho me envió esta carta hace un rato y tengo que informarlos.

- Habla Severus – exigió Moody

El pelinegro tomo asiento y saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, lo desdoblo con rapidez, dejando ver una caligrafía, que a pesar de la rapidez con que fuera escrita aquella carta, se veía espléndida.

**Él planea algo. Hay mucho movimiento en el redil,  
aunque a mí aun no me llama para informarme.  
Desde el incidente de hace una semana, esta desconfiando de mí.  
Cuando sepa el plan escribiré de nuevo.**

D.M.

- ¿Incidente?

- Nunca me explico de que se trato. Solo dijo que había sido fuerte. Lo torturo casi todo el día. – confeso el antiguo Profesor

Al escuchar esto, Harry recorrió la mesa hasta su amiga que lucia una palidez extrema y los labios le temblaban ligeramente.

" Esta desconfiando de mí" " el incidente" Esas frases retumbaban en la cabeza de la castaña y solo podía pensar que el chico estaba viviendo en un peligro constante.

- Parece que el joven Malfoy tiene algunos problemas – dijo Ojoloco relajadamente

- ¿Algunos problemas? Eso creen. Si sigue así, lo descubrirá y lo matara sin miramientos.

- Todos corremos riesgos Tonks – dijo George Weasley tratando de tranquilizar la chica.

- ¡Pero no como él! ¿Qué no lo entienden? Esta en sus manos... ese maldito lo tiene en sus manos...

Hermione se aferraba a la butaca con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos. Se sentía a punto de desmayarse y sin embargo sabia que tenia fuerzas para salir corriendo y salvar a Draco.

- Él conocía ese riesgo y lo acepto. Ahora solo nos queda aprovechar su esfuerzo, y dado el momento... salvarlo – dijo Harry con firmeza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y tbn agradezco a las personas que han ido agregandome como uno de sus autores favoritos. Es un honor dada la calidad de muchos de los escritores y las historias que rondan por aqui, es genial que le dieran la oportunidad a esta historia y a mi por supuesto.**

**Espero mas respuestas y espero que esten pendientes.**


	6. Lagrimas y planes al descubierto

Todos los antiguos Profesores y excelentes amigos se dispersaron del Salón de reuniones dispuestos a analizar los siguientes pasos de la Orden pero ella seguía ahí. Sentada en la butaca con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Parecía que se le hubiese secado el cerebro, aunque decir que era el alma lo que se estaba consumiendo era más cercano a la verdad.

No había tenido noticias de su joven amor y la primera vez que su nombre fue mencionado era para advertir el peligro inminente que lo rodeaba.  
Quiso reprimir las lagrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos, aguanto tanto como pudo. Recordó su único beso, la única caricia que le había hecho a Draco, atesoraba ese momento mucho más que cualquier otro del que tuviera memoria.

- Podría ser la primera y ultima vez- murmuro para sí

Su mente rememoro el preciso instante de la partida del joven. El chirrido de la puerta, su larga silueta a contraluz, su aroma a menta y el ultimo vistazo del chico antes de decir _adiós_.

Un sollozo incontrolable escapó de sus labios, trato de no ser escuchada, pero necesitaba sacar su dolor, necesitaba gritar, correr, luchar para dejar de sentirse tan débil e ir en socorro de aquel. Sus lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello y ya no trato de esconderlo. Lanzo un lastimero grito antes de dejarse caer derrumbada en la butaca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Era un gemido de dolor, un sollozo que sonaba fuera de la estancia. Draco se levanto de inmediato y sigilosamente se acerco a ver de quien se trataba. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente y entro una chica de cabello lacio y largo, del tono del chocolate. Cerro la puerta tan rápido como había entrado, sin percatarse aun de la presencia del rubio en aquella habitación.

Tapo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos blanquecinas y resbalo lentamente recargada en la puerta, hasta que se encontró sentada en el piso.  
Lloraba desconsoladamente, lo cual alarmó a Draco. No era muy común, ni el mas mínimo signo de debilidad en aquella casona, mucho menos una escena como aquella.

El conocía bien a aquella chica. Era una de las chicas que acompañaban a Pansy Parkinson en el colegio. En aquel grupo de "Bad girls" que siempre molestaban a todos los que se les cruzaban enfrente.

De apellido Greengrass si mal no recordaba Draco.

- Daphne ¿No es cierto?... ¿Estas bien?

La chica se levanto de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Una mezcla entre miedo y vergüenza era lo que invadía el rostro de la chica, ahora mas pálida de lo habitual.

- Draco...

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No es de tu incumbencia, fue un error que te encontraras aquí – dijo con altivez la guapa joven y se dio la media vuelta – lo mejor será que me vaya.

Draco reacciono rápidamente y la tomo por los hombros con delicadeza, soltándola al instante. Sabia que debía sacarle información. Sobre todo en el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba. Era una treta sucia, pero completamente normal en un Slytherin.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – pregunto la ojiverde sin siquiera mirarlo

- Si sales ahora alguien mas te vera. Y estas echa un desastre... Todos notarían que has estado llorando

Ella se puso rígida y respiro profundamente. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y lo miro acercarse a una silla y tomar asiento. Después con un ademán le ofreció acompañarlo.  
Sin asentir, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ella tomó asiento a un costado suyo. No observo la sonrisa que el chico portaba en su bello rostro.

- Eres sensata... te iría mal si andas en esa facha por los pasillos.

- Lo se – contesto secamente

Draco sentía que no seria nada fácil que ella hablara, al final nunca fueron amigos, ni siquiera habían entablado una conversación en su época de alumnos. Estuvo a punto de aplicar otra táctica persuasiva cuando ella habla.

- Aunque... quizás sea igual de terrible estar aquí contigo...

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miro con suspicacia, cosa que incomodo a Draco. Todo sabían del percance que había tenido con el Señor Oscuro.

- Ya veo... pero eso ya paso. Recibí mi castigo y es todo. Si hubiese sido algo imperdonable, hoy estaría pudriéndome lejos de aquí ¿no crees?

- Supongo, el mataría a cualquiera que le resulte un estorbo, incluso sin tener culpa de nada – la chica miro a otro lado con suma rapidez, cosa que le indico a Draco que seguro volvería al llanto.

- Si claro. Pero no podemos hacer nada.

- ¡Lo se! – exclamo con cierto grado de furia.

La miro interesado. Algo le había molestado a tal grado de ponerla tan vulnerable. Alguna injusticia cometida... o por cometer.

- Es terrible Daphne ¿Puedo llamarte así?

- Si – contesto triste la chica

- Es extraño ver la muerte tan cerca, aunque claro, nosotros hemos cometido asesinatos en nombre del Lord, pero... cuando perdemos a uno de los nuestros...

- Es horrible – dijo con voz quebrada

Draco supo de inmediato que el camino era el indicado. Tenia la facilidad de comprender entre líneas y eso le ayudaba mucho en casos de buscar empata con la gente. Para obtener lo que deseaba. Y este caso no era la excepción.

- ¿El mato a tus padres verdad?

- Si – respondió Draco muy incomodo

- Y tu padre fue su aliado mas leal... y aun así

- No creo que le afectara mucho – dijo el rubio sintiendo la furia de su venganza arder en su interior.

Antes de que pudiera pensar nada mas escucho que Daphne lloraba amargamente. Por un instante se quedo paralizado. Pero se acerco al sillón donde ella reposaba y se apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo. Eso fue suficiente para ella.

- El va a matarla – dijo entre sollozos la joven.

- ¿Qué?

- La matara...

- ¿A quien? – pregunto el chico

- A mi hermana, Astoria.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada, pero lo hará, o uno de nosotros... pero va a pasar

- Tranquila – dijo ya decepcionado al no tener información valiosa – eso no tiene porque suceder. Solo haz las cosas bien

El rubio se levanto del sillón con fastidio y camino rumbo a la salida. Pero ella lo detuvo al seguir hablando.

- No entiendes nada

- Claro que si mira...

- ¡NO!

- El no tiene porque...

- ¡El atacara Hogwarts!- revelo la chica- Matara a cuanto alumno le plazca para retar a la Orden del Fénix. Nos ordeno hacerlo y Astoria aun asiste... Peleara, la conozco, ella no esta del lado del Señor Tenebroso. Lo repudia, Ahora la entiendo...

Y se desplomo en el sillón llorando desconsoladamente. Mientras Draco estaba boquiabierto. Por fin había conseguido la información. Tenia que informarle a Snape para que ayudara a los alumnos, muchos de los cuales seguían siendo niños indefensos.

-¿Cuándo será?

- Viernes – alcanzo a decir la chica sumida entre lagrimas

Tenia tan solo día y medio.


	7. Recuerdos

Draco salió de la sala con la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo. Sabía el plan., tenia que hacerselo saber a Snape lo más pronto posible, por el bien de esos chicos.

Su preocupación era enorme, y derivaba de aquello que no se atrevía a admitir frente a nadie: su propia suerte.

Voldemort lo habia utilizado cuando no tenia conciencia, era un niño mimado carente del significado del bien y del mal.  
Asi fue criado.  
Y no era que culpara a sus padres por aquello; el solo recordarlos le hizo sentir un pinchazo de dolor el el pecho. Era verdad que las muetsras de cariño en la Mansion Malfoy eran bastante esporádicas, pero Lucius y Narcissa siempre estuvieron pendientes de él. De sus necesidades mas que de sus sentimientos pero lo procuraron todo lo que pudieron.

Era irónico que el se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaban y no pudiera gozar ni un minuto de ello. Rememorar esa terrible noche le estrujaba el alma; de hecho, esa noche se dio cuenta de que poseía una.

Llegó a su habitacion en medio de ese remolino de recuerdos que se agolpaban cruelmente en su cabeza. Cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza y esta emitió un gran estruendo. Casi igual al ruido que hizo su cuerpo al estrellarse el el frio piso de esa misma casona.  
Esa noche...  
La noche en que sus padres le salvaron la vida, a costa de la suyas...

--------------------------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia demasiado ruido. Voces que le recordaban lo que seria su futuro inmediato. Sintio de pronto como uno de los mortifagos que lo escoltaban le jaló el dorado cabello con saña, haciendole daño.

- Despidete de la vida jovencito - dijo con burla mientras mostraba una sonrisa con varias piezas dentales ausentes.

EL rubio no dijo nada, estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo en realidad. entraron en una sala de enormes proporciones y lo lanzaron al frio piso de roca. El golpe lo dejo sin aliento, su cuerpo se estrelló violentamente haciendo que su ceja se abriera.

Sus ojos se abrieron tambien de par en par para enfocar a su "amo" que lo miraba con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

- Joven Malfoy... me has decepcionado muchísimo...

- Mi Lord - dijo la voz suave de un hombre que apareció entre las sombras.

- ¡Calla Lucius! No quiero que te entrometas en esto.

- Pero mi señor, él solo es un muchacho...

- Lo se... pero acepto la mision gustoso. Se sentía capaz... pero no demostro ser mas que un chiquillo idiota. Demasiado arrogante... digno hijo tuyo mi querido Lucius...

Varios mortifagos riefon la burla hacia el palido compañero suyo, que parecia no importunarse por ello. Le preocupaba visiblemente mucho mas lo que sucedia con su hijo.

- Pero no te inquietes, ¡Yo te libraré de esta vergûenza! - dijo Voldemort apuntando a Draco.

Un grito desesperado se escuchó de pronto y Draco se sintio de inmediato cubiertyo por un cálido abrazo.

- Madre - dijo reconociendo a Narcissa en aquella demacrada mujer. Estaba muy delgada y mas pálida de lo habitual. Se notaba que había sufrido demasiado.

- No dejare que te lastimen cariño - le aseguro la ruabia mujer con una sonrisa dulce en el delgado rostro.

- ¡Eso no me detendra est{upida! - grito Voldemort entre risas y empezo a atacar a la mujer - ¡Crucio!

Ella se retorcia de dolor. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, pero no soltó a su hijo en ningun momento. Por su parte Draco trataba de separarla de él pero el hechizo la empujaba contra su cuerpo. Quitandole la posibilidad de defenderla...

Eso lo hizo sufrir aun mas que 100 cruciatus al mismo tiempo.

El castigo parecio durar horas, pero de pronto se detuvo.

Todos ahogaron un grito de pánico. La varita del Señor Tenebroso rodó por los suelos... al igual que su cuerpo.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a su padre al fondo, varita en mano, apuntando al lugar donde antes se encontraba Voldemort.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! - exclamó furiuoso el atacado.  
- No dañarás a mi familia - dijo acercandose a Draco y a una herida Narcissa

Un par de mortios corrieron hacia el varita en mano, peor con un simple moviemiento de Malfoy , ambos volaron por los aires y se estrellaron en la pared. No por nada era la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Su poder era enorme.

- Draco, levantate ya - ordeno Lucius - llevatela lejos.

- Pero padre no...

- Vayanse ahora mismo - le dijo mirandolo por un segundo sin dejar de apuntar al gentio rabioso que tenia enfrente.

- Si te quedas solo... morirías - dijo el chico que estaba ya de pie con su madre debilmente apoyada en sus hombros.

- Lo importante es que ustedes esten bien... Cuidala y cuidate mucho hijo mio...

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, y antes de que pudiera contestar su padre se enfrentaba a casi una docena de mortios. El chico lo miró asustado y estuvo a punto de ayudarle cuando Lucisu le recordo huir ya que Voldemort estaba acercandose a ellos.

- ¡Vete Draco!

El rubio abrazó a su madre y se desaparecio dejando escapar una lagrima antes de partir. Giró y giró mientras veia luchar a su padre y sentía como Narcissa se desvanecía en sus brazos.

Cayeron en un prado gigantesco donde cerca habia una casa de buenas dimensiones, que pareciera abandonada. Draco la habia comprado con el dinero que Lucius le habia dado al cumplir la mayoria de edad. Era su lugar privado...  
Entro a una de las recamaras y recostó a su madre en la cama. La mir{o por mucho rato pero ella no reaccion{o. Draco estaba desesperado y lo unico que atinó a hacer fue pedir ayuda... pedirle ayuda a la única persona que se le ocurrió en aquel momento.

Una figura se apareció frente a la casita donde Draco se resguardaba. Llevaba un maletin y vestia de negro. Entro en la casa y al llegar a la habitación encontro a su antiguo pupilo con la mirada perdida, sentado en el piso. Cerca de el, estaba la cama donde reposaba Narcissa, se veia tranquila como si estuviera soñando.

- Draco...

- Ella no despierta... nunca la hará - dijo en un susurro

- Lo siento mucho Draco

- Lucius... papá tambien y ella...- su voz era casi inaudible

- Todo estar bien pero debo ponerte a salvo

Y lo tomó del brazo llevandoselo con el al Cuartel de la Orden del Fenix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incluso en ese momento los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Pero respiró profundamente y empezo a escribir en un pergamino. Todo lo que habia sucedido tenia que valer la pena. Debian detener a Voldemort.

Ato el mensaje a su lechuza y la vio alejarse rumbo al horizonte. Esperaba que ellos pudieran planerar algo antes del ataque.

Se recosto en su cama y cerro los ojos. Unos labios rosas aparecieron en su mente. Una melena castaña y uns ojos dulces...  
Recordo su beso... su olor.  
La calidez de su abrazo lo invadio de nuevo.

Abrio los ojos asustado. Debia poner su mente en blanco, la oclumancia se le daba bien peor no sin entrenar. No podia dejar que la viera de nuevo.  
Si Voldemort lo descubria de nuevo como en aquel incidente, esta vez no solo lo torturaria...  
Aunque no temia por su vida en realidad...

Ella correria peligro si el supiera que la amaba. Seria capaz de matarla solo para castigarlo a el. Si el Señor Tenebroso se enterara...

Que Draco Malfoy amaba a la sangresucia amiga de Potter.


	8. Condiciones

_Tanto tiempo sin capitulo!!! Por fin ya estoy de vuelta y espero que me hayan extrañado, yo sí y mucho a ustedes...  
Espero que les guste este kilométrico capitulo, creo que nunca había hecho uno taaan largo pero por lo mismo de que me tarde, es en disculpa jeje. Les mando besos _

_CIAO_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La castaña salió de su habitación con todo el ánimo de un muerto viviente, cada vez que se miraba no podía evitar el recordar aquellos zombies de las películas de terror muggle que repetidamente transmitían en la televisión. Caminaba sin sentido, respiraba por inercia.  
Kreacher la miro preocupado, mientras bajaba las escaleras. En los últimos tiempos, el elfo les había tomando cariño, incluso a ella que era considerada la peor escoria según la ideología Black, mucho más ahora. Se identificaba un poco con ella, Kreacher también había perdido todo lo que tenía sentido; pero había salido adelante y esperaba que ella hiciese lo mismo.

- Señorita ¿Como se siente? - pregunto intuyendo la negativa respuesta

- No te preocupes Kreacher - dijo ella como autómata

- Pero la jovencita se ve muy mal...

- Solo necesito un poco de café y estaré como nueva. Por cierto ¿Donde están todos?

- Los señores Potter y Weasley salieron por víveres. Y los demás miembros de la Orden se fueron después de la junta ¿recuerda?

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto - dijo ella no muy convencida de haberlo notado

Unos golpeteos desesperados rompieron con el silencio que se había instalado en la casa. Hermione saltó del susto mientras Kreacher miraba la puerta con temor. Ambos se acercaron lentamente a la gran puerta de roble justo en el momento en que volvió a cimbrar victima de más golpes.

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto el elfo con voz chillona

- Abre Kreacher - ordeno una voz profunda - Soy Severus Snape

La criatura respiro aliviado y corrió a abrir la puerta. Un hombre de gruesa capa negra y túnica de igual tonalidad entro de inmediato cerro tras de sí. Cuando volvió la mirada vio a Hermione le apuntaba directamente a la cara con su varita.

- _Animae Revelis_ - dijo ella lanzándole una luz blanca al pelinegro que enfrentaba, cuando ésta cesó la chica bajo la guardia - lo siento Profesor pero es por nuestra seguridad

-No me esperaba menos señorita Granger - le felicito - bien... necesito hablar con el señor Potter.

- No está, pero no tardara en llegar. Si gusta esperarlo...

Snape asintió y dejando su capa se puso a dar vueltas por el salón al cual le habían invitado a pasar. Hermione bebía una taza de café que Kreacher les preparo mientras la que estaba destinada a su antiguo Profesor se estaba helando sin ser tocada por el hombre, quien estaba a punto de destrozarle los nervios con su andar.

- Disculpe... ¿pasa algo malo?

- Nada señorita Granger

- Es que se nota preocupado - medito la chica y abriendo los ojos con una mezcla de emoción y miedo lo interrogo de nuevo - ¿Hay nueva información?

- No - respondió bruscamente Severus haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño

Lo miro con reproche y justo cuando estuvo a punto de replicar la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron sus dos amigos, con bolsas rebosantes de alimentos. Kreacher se acerco a ellos y con un hechizo levitador se llevo todo a la cocina. Harry y Ron se miraron con sorpresa al ver a su invitado de pie frete a ellos.

- Profesor Snape ¿que ha pasado? - inquirió Harry preocupado

- Debemos hablar ahora mismo

- Claro - dijo el chico mientras se dirigían al centro de la mesa para tomar asiento

Hermione se levanto del sillón en que se había sentado hacia un rato y los siguió. Justo cuando pasaba delante de Severus Snape, el hombre saco su varita y mediante un hechizo no verbal la hizo desvanecerse de inmediato. La sostuvo antes de que se estrellara en el piso.

- ¿Que demonios? - exclamo Ron corriendo hacia ellos y arrebatándosela de los brazos, mientras Harry ya lo amenazaba con su varita

- ¿Que le hizo? - grito apuntándole al pecho

- Desmaius - dijo como única respuesta

- ¿Porque?

- Ella no debe conocer la información que les diré ahora

- ¿Porque no? - pregunto Ronald sosteniendo a la chica a duras penas

- Fue la condición de Draco

Ambos chicos lo miraron embobados sin entender sus palabras, miraron a Snape haciendo levitar a su amiga hasta recostarla en uno de los sillones del fondo y volver hacia ellos antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar una nota.  
Caligrafía perfecta como la última vez. Les tendió el pergamino y Harry lo tomo dejando leer también a su pelirrojo amigo. Tan solo la primera línea los desconcertó.

**_El viernes atacaran Hogwarts  
Me entere esta mañana. Mataran a cuanto alumno se les atraviese en el camino, solo para provocarlos.  
Aun no sé si yo iré, pero si voy tratare de ayudarles, solo pido una cosa: No quiero que Granger vaya, es más no deseo que este enterada del ataque.  
Si esto no se cumple y ella asiste yo mismo me encargare de que toda la Orden del Fénix muera._**

**_D.M._**

- ¿Que rayos fue eso? - exclamo Ron con sorpresa - De qué lado esta...

- Aparentemente del nuestro - sentencio Snape

- Pero - recomenzó Ron pero el hombre lo acallo

- Señor Weasley... ¿podría llevar arriba a su amiga? No deseo que despierte y escuche algo por error.

- Si claro - acepto el pelirrojo y la subió levitando.

- Kreacher - le llamo Snape al ver salir a Ron del lugar - sube con él y procura hacerlo tardar. No deseo que baje en unos minutos.

Kreacher asintió y salió corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas. Harry miro a Severus sin comprender el porqué de sus palabras. El hombre suspiro profundamente y continúo su explicación.

- Usted no es tonto Potter, o por lo menos es más suspicaz que su amigo, y sé que se dará una vaga idea de lo que piensa Draco.

Harry recordó muchas cosas en un lapso mínimo de tiempo, la noche en que el rubio se fue, la actitud de Hermione, la oscuridad en sus orbes miel y el día que lo admitió frente a él, como reacciono al saber que Snape seguía en contacto con Malfoy...  
La idea de que su mejor amiga se hubiera entregado al absurdo hecho de amarlo le taladraba los sesos, se le antojaba estúpidamente irreal, pero no lo era y ahora la verdad volvía a golpearle la cara con saña.

- ¿Lo sabe no es así? - pregunto retóricamente el Profesor, ya que la cara de Harry le bastaba

- Ella lo quiere... se lo escupí en la cara y no lo negó

- Por supuesto, y el también a ella - sentencio el hombre ante la mirada estupefacta de su antiguo alumno, quien tardo un poco, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Es así Potter, aunque no lo crea. Las personas son distintas entre sí, tanto como los copos de nieve y sus maneras de amar lo son por igual. Draco la quiere y amenazarnos de muerte por la seguridad de su amiga es su manera de decírnoslo.

- Eso no puede ser verdad, quizá sea otra cosa, tal vez la detesta tanto que no quiere volver a verla - dijo el chico sin creer sus propias palabras

Snape esbozo una sonrisa tan rápida que el joven pensó que se la había imaginado, tomo aire y se puso de pie tras Harry - Draco tiene miedo y con toda la razón... "El" no cometerá el mismo error dos veces...

El pelinegro respingo en su silla y trato de mirar a Severus con un rictus de completa incomprensión en el rostro, estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué demonios se refería aunque una ligera emoción se encendió en su interior. Visualizo por fin al cetrino caballero dándole la espalda y un segundo después su voz profunda le resolvió la duda e incremento los latidos de su corazón.

- No dejara que pase lo mismo que paso conmigo y con Lily - confeso Snape dejando a Harry con la boca abierta. Era cierto que el sabia del amor que aquel amargado hombre profesó en su momento por su madre pero jamás le había escuchado ni una sola mención - El Señor Tenebroso le permitiría vivir como una atención a mí, al saber de mis sentimientos por ella, pero, cuando al final le arranco la vida, ese acto me convirtió en su enemigo, uno muy traicionero y peligroso... no dejara que pase de nuevo. No permitirá que una sangre sucia le robe otro aliado, su orgullo no se lo permite.

Los dos fueron participes de un silencio sepulcral, no sabía que decir, no podían pronunciar palabra, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en sus recuerdos, en la memoria de una sola persona: Lily Evans, la mujer, la madre.

- ¿Como sabe Voldemort de Hermione y... él? - dijo por fin Harry

- Ahora que lo pienso, Draco que comento que él descubrió algo mediante Legeremancia y que lo torturo por ello. Deduzco que al revisar sus pensamientos para dejarlo volver a su lado una imagen de la señorita Granger se coló en su mente. Draco es experto en Oclumancia pero el amor debilita esa barrera ya que la persona enamorada suele pensar más de la cuenta en la otra... - le explico tranquilamente - lo importante aquí es que ella no asista, porque si en determinado momento se halla en peligro y Draco interviene, lo más probable es que ambos acaben muertos.

- Bien, así será entonces

Un ligero estallido los hizo reaccionar y vieron a Kreacher delante suyo el cual les aviso de que Ron estaba a escasos segundos de entrar en esa habitación y volvió a desaparecerse. Tal como había sido dicho, Ronald Weasley abrió la puerta y entro casi al instante.

- Kreacher esta demente - dijo sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas victorianas - Quería que remodelara la habitación y no sé cuantas cosas más, te lo digo Harry, ya está muy mal... en fin, ¿en que estaban?

Los dos pelinegros titubearon por un instante antes de responderle con sendas mentiras que el joven se creyó enteramente. Poco después una cierva, un venado y un perro juguetón, todos de un plateado brillante, salieron corriendo con rapidez para llevar la alarma a todos los personajes que requerían presenciar la junta. Kreacher recibió nuevas órdenes de darle una poción a Hermione para que durmiera toda la noche, así, no les preocuparía que se llegase a enterar de algo. Ron protesto un poco pero Harry lo aplaco diciéndole que ella se hallaba en un peligro sin igual. Finalmente llegaron los pilares de la Orden del Fénix, entro Alastor Moody con el padre de Ron, Molly, su madre charlaba exaltadamente con un muy rejuvenecido Remus Lupin, mientras Tonks tropezaba por centésima vez y Shackelbolt la ayudaba a recuperar la compostura. Minerva McGonagall y Hagrid llegaron después.

- Es terrible todo esto, lo primero es evacuar a los alumnos para evitar accidentes, pero, no sé si acabemos a tiempo, además hay muchos que no desean irse - explico el guardabosques.

- Solo los mayores de edad puedes decidir, los menores se van, quieran o no - sentencio la Directora del Colegio acomodándose las gafas - lo que me recuerda... Molly, Arthur, les agradecería que volvieran al Castillo conmigo para llevarse a Ginny de una vez.

Los padres de la pelirroja asintieron al mismo tiempo que Harry y Ron, era evidente que Ginny seria de los más problemáticos y lo mejor era dejarla a salvo de una buena vez.

- Nuestro objetivo principal es evitarles la entrada al Castillo, pero, si ingresan, debemos atacar, matarlos si corremos peligro. Y es evidente que quien-ustedes-saben ira tras Potter así que debemos protegerlo también.

- ¡Yo me cuidare solo! - exclamo el ojiverde con rudeza

- Probablemente pero no está de más.

Trazaron muchos planes ya que desconocían los movimientos que el enemigo tenía en mente, y se marcharon ya entrada la medianoche. Al día siguiente irían al Castillo a hacer diligencias y llamarían a cuantos refuerzos pudieran para hacerse de un grupo más numeroso. Todos planteándose la posibilidad de morir mientras Hermione dormía en contra de su voluntad.

***

Draco se levanto cerca de las 10 am, la luz solar cegó sus hermosos ojos por unos instantes antes de logar levantarse. Tomó una toalla y entro a l baño a tomar una ducha. Se quito el pantalón de su pijama de seda y los bóxers que solía usar. Abrió el grifo metiéndose bajo el agua tibia que inmediatamente corrió pro su cabello y su pálido cuerpo. Lentamente las gotas recorrieron su torso perdiéndose mas abajo, mientras las burbujas de jabón las reemplazaban. Termino con el baño y colocándose la toalla en la cintura se afeito los delgados y traslucidos vellos de su rostro.

- Draco, ¡que bien te ves! Lástima que seas solo un niño...

- Eso nunca te ha detenido con otros - le recordó el rubio - dirás que es una lástima que sea tu sobrino ¿no es así?

- Es cierto - respondió riendo cínicamente - en fin, solo venía a decirte que mi amo quiere verte - le dijo y se levanto de la cama para dejarlo solo - y Draco... no lo eches a perder de nuevo.

El joven se quedo a solas de nuevo con el deseo de arrancarse del cuerpo y de la mente las lujuriosas miradas de su adorable tía y también llenos de incertidumbre de saber que era lo que Voldemort le deparaba para ese día. Comenzó a vestirse decidido a enfrentarse a su destino. Mientras Bellatrix volvió junto a su adorado amo enseguida para darle la noticia de que su deseo se había cumplido.

- Mi señor, sé que no tengo derecho a cuestionar sus intenciones, pero, quiero preguntar para que desea a mi sobrino. Si no le incomoda por favor espero su respuesta.

- Bella querida - respondió el hombre - lo que debes saber es que le diré a Draco que debe acompañarnos mañana. Su presencia me resulta muy importante.

- Gracias mi señor, agradezco infinitamente que le tome en cuenta de nuevo - le expreso entre reverencias

- No te equivoques Bellatrix, a pesar de ser tu sobrino, e hijo de Lucius, quien - recordó amarga y rabiosamente el tipo de rostro serpentino - término traicionándome, pero también era muy poderoso... el chico es realmente inútil.

Bellatrix Lestrange palideció al recordar la situación vivida hacia tanto tiempo. Vio como Voldemort se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacía ella.

- Respete la vida de Draco por la pureza de su sangre. Sería una gran pérdida que algo tan precioso como lo es él. Mucho más en estos tiempos donde magos de buena cuna terminan mezclándose con otras especies inferiores.

- Efectivamente mi señor, es una pena - dijo mostrando una fea sonrisa

- Como tu hermana, casada con un muggle cualquiera, o tu sobrina, ¿ella es un metamorfomago verdad?, sería muy valiosa a mi causa y sin embargo ahí la tienes, como una valiente auror y en brazos de un licántropo miserable...

La mortifaga se ruborizo completamente por la vergüenza, sus puños se crisparon hasta el grado de sentir sus propias uñas enterrando se en su piel. Todos sabían que ese era tema prohibido para ella, lo habían prendido a base de hechizos, crucios y Avadas al por mayor. Le hubiera lanzado un castigo de no ser porque era el mismo Voldemort quien lo había mencionado.

- Es una lástima ¿no lo crees?

- Totalmente - admitió la mujer

- ¿No es preferible verlos muertos a que sigan en ese vergonzoso camino? Por ejemplo - dijo Voldemort con voz sombría y mirando a su aliada a los ojos - Si Draco, con su sangre inmaculada por generaciones enteras, terminara relacionado con una sangre sucia, seria mil veces mejor matarlo como se merece a dejarlo hundirse en esa porquería ¿no Bella?

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamo ella con respiración agitada

- Bien, ahora te diré porque lo quiero mañana con nosotros. Otra vez tu familia te hunde en la miseria... Tengo sospechas de que tu sobrino se enredo con una hija de muggles. ¿Que dices a eso?

La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y abrió varias veces la boca tratando de hilar una frase pero no pudo, la sorpresa la sobrepaso. Negaba repetidamente mientras trataba de no hiperventilar. Voldemort la miraba con una combinación de curiosidad y diversión en la blanquecina cara.

- No puede... - trato de decir ella

- Como dije, son solo sospechas, pero, en caso de ser verdad le matare enseguida - sentenció Voldemort

- Si son ciertos mi señor, yo misma acabare con su vida - prometió la mujer con firmeza

- Bien dicho

- Milord - escucharon desde la puerta - El joven Malfoy le aguarda afuera.

- Hazle pasar Adams - le ordeno y asintiendo el mortifago se retiro para volver con Draco tras de sí.

El chico caminaba con toda la elegancia propia de un Malfoy, de un chico de su clase, no se intimidaba ante el ser que le aguardaba, ni siquiera bajaba la mirada, ese tipo de actitudes irritaban mucho al Señor Tenebroso, tanto como le simpatizaban.

- ¿Me mando llamar? - pregunto haciendo una reverencia cordial.

- Si Draco. Planeamos atacar mañana y te permitiré venir, espero no me falles de nuevo.

- No lo hare mi Lord.

- Es todo, márchate. Partiremos al atardecer.

El joven rubio asintió y se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando Voldemort volvió a llamarle.

- Draco, Bellatrix debe ir a Londres ahora, así que iras con ellos.

- Por supuesto - acepto el rubio sin chistar, era arrogante pero no idiota y sabia que no debía negarse a nada que le pidiera si quería salir con vida.

Así que les permitió partir y el chico seguía a su tía quien caminaba con rapidez hacia un grupo de mortifagos entre los que estaban dos chicos que reconoció de inmediato, Marcus Flint y Azael Hunter, ambos compañeros en Hogwarts y un par de años mayores que Draco. Además de ellos tres se hallaban otra media docena de encapuchados de distintas edades. Todos ataviados en túnicas largas de viaje y con el cabello engominado hacia la nuca. El rubio despeinó inconscientemente su cabellera, era la única manera que tenía en aquel momento para diferenciarse de aquellos ridículos tipos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Draco a Bellatrix quien lo ignoro olímpicamente.

- No preguntes niño- le ordeno Hunter haciéndolo rabiar.

- Vamos al Callejón Knockturn - les dijo a todos y se desapareció, haciendo lo propio los demás la imitaron. Azael le propino un codazo a Draco antes de desvanecerse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Draco bufo y concentrándose se aprecio en medio de aquel callejón oscuro y tétrico en el cual ya había estado en innumerables ocasiones.

- bien, ya estamos todos - dijo Bellatrix - Voy a entrar y ustedes deben esperarme aquí y cuiden que nadie sospechoso se acerque. - les ordeno perdiéndose tras la enorme puerta de color negro. Draco miro hacia el estrecho pasillo que conectaba con el callejón Diagon. Recordó la salida al mundo muggle que se encontraba al cruzar por el Caldero Chorreante y finalmente su cabeza voló hasta Grimmauld Place , al número olvidado de esa calle, el numero 12. Ella seguramente estaría ahí, nunca salía, sino era por víveres. Era una locura, mañana seria la batalla, a la cual ella no iría, una parte de su ser deseaba verla aunque fuera un momento, incluso durante esa lucha, pero eso era estúpidamente egoísta , no la pondría en peligro solo porque esa parte demente de Draco Malfoy se lo exigía. Pero deseaba verla, solo verla una vez mas...  
Un golpe lo saco de sus cavilaciones, alguien paso tan cerca de él que termino por arrollarlo. El chico trastabillo un poco antes de voltear a ver al causante de aquello, aunque podía adivinarlo.

- Hunter - dijo mas como afirmación a sus sospechas - ¿Que rayos te pasa?

- Si vives soñando despierto niñito, estas propenso a los accidentes.

- Eso es cierto, pero, ser un imbécil consumado te hace propenso a esto - dijo al momento de que le propinaba una buena patada en la espinilla, gesto que más de uno de los mortios festejó.

- Golpeando por sorpresa ¿eh? No me extraña... tu sangre apesta a traición - espeto Azael ante la reacción incomoda de los demás y la rabia creciente del rubio.

- Repite eso - le reto Draco acercándose peligrosamente a él.

- Eres patético igual que tu padre, murió como un asqueroso cobarde.

Draco le estrello el puño en el estomago pero Azael fue muy rápido y saco su varita para hechizarlo así que Draco opto por esquivar la maldición, rodo por el suelo y cayó a los pies de una anciana horrible que llevaba una bandeja en la mano, misma que Draco tomo y se la lanzo a su enemigo, resulto que tenía un liquido extremadamente espeso y verdoso que al parecer, y por lo gritos de Azael, quemaba.  
Hunter salió corriendo a ciegas y se impacto con un mago muy alto y mal encarado quien lo tiro al suelo de un golpe, y sin pensar Azael lo ataco de vuelta. Flint fue en busca de Bellatrix para detener todo el escándalo pero la puerta no cedía, no podía abrirse sin permiso, miro a Draco siendo ahora embestido por la mujer de la bandeja peligrosa.

- Págame jovencito, son 3 galeones - gritaba la mujer mientras seguían llamando la atención de todo el callejón. Otro tanto hacían Hunter y el mago que ahora lo pateaba mientras el mortio seguía sacando humo de los lugares donde el líquido lo tocara.

- Malfoy, llévate a Hunter de vuelta, están arruinándolo todo.

- Pero...

- Es mejor créeme, no es la primera vez que algo así pasa.

Draco se acerco para tomar a Hunter del brazo pero el joven de cabello largo empezó a atacar a todo el que se acercara el. Otro mortifago alto y corpulento se acerco y pateo con rudeza el rostro del joven noqueándolo al instante. Así Draco pudo tomarlo por el brazo y se desapareció del lugar.

***

El cuerpo inerte de Azael Hunter se estrello contra el frio pavimento, justo frente a la acera donde se hallaban el número 11 y el 13 de esta avenida.  
Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí en esos momentos se habría extrañado de ver a aquel rubio, con un hombre desmayado a sus pies y mirando con énfasis entre ambas casas, como buscando algo.  
Que Grimmauld Place olvidara el numero 12 era visto como un error de construcción por habitantes y extraños, pero eso era porque no podían ver la inmensa casona antigua que se aparecía frente a los ojos de Draco.  
La última ventana del segundo piso era el cuarto de baño, una ventana más pequeña que el resto de las demás. Entonces la segunda hacia la derecha era la de ella.

- Es absurdo - exclamó molesto al esperar en vano y pateo el cuerpo inerte de Hunter.

Volvió la mirada antes de decidir irse y la vio...

Una silueta se acercaba a la ventana de la cual se hallaba tan pendiente, se veía desdibujada por la neblina que estaba su alrededor pero su espesa mata de rizos era inconfundible. La vio asomarse y se tenso al mirar como ella saltaba hacia atrás de la sorpresa que se llevo al descubrirlo ahí. La chica se alejo unos segundos y cuando Draco la vio volver lentamente tomo a Hunter y se desapareció. En su cara se formo una sonrisa, si bien no era el encuentro con el que hubiera soñado, por lo menos se había cumplido su sueño de verla, verla antes de que se jugara la vida al día siguiente.

***

Hermione despertó sumamente tarde, sentía la cabeza inflada y le dolía un poco. Según recordaba Snape había llegado el día anterior, espero a Harry y Ron, después se dirigieron a hablar con él y... despertó en su cama.

¿Como pudo ser eso posible?  
¿Acaso lo había soñado?

Se levanto de la cama y tomo un suéter ya que hacía bastante frio. El sol no entraba por la ventana y eso le hizo pensar en la hora. Quizás era temprano. Vio su reloj y noto que era más de mediodía.

- Tal vez haya mal tiempo - dijo acercándose a mirar por la ventana - Neblina - murmuro imaginando que los dementores eran la causa de aquello.

No había ni una sola persona en la calle, no los culpaba, con el frio que debía de hacer. Recorrió la calle con la mirada y se topó con una figura a un costado de la casa. No reaccionó al momento, sino hasta que vio el cabello rubio y desordenado como la última vez, la capa de mortifago que ella conocía tan bien... no había lugar a dudas: era él. Se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida y retrocedió como si temiera que sus ojos se quemaran ante la descomunal visión.

- ¡Draco! ¿Que hace aquí? - dijo con respiración entrecortada.

Tenía que asegurarse que era él. Volvió con rapidez a la ventana y el ya no estaba, la calle se hallaba desierta. Limpió la ventana con la mano, tratando de obtener una visión más clara de aquello que anhelaba pero no obtuvo resultados.

- Fue una ilusión - dijo ella temblorosa

"¿Y si no lo es?" le recriminó una voz en su cabeza. La Hermione irracional le hablaba "Si vino en verdad ¿porque fue?"

- No - dijo ella tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos- estaba adormilada y fue mi imaginación.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos sentados en el sillón hablando en voz baja. Al verlas ambos la saludaron con efusividad.

- Buenos días - respondió ella - ¿Ya desayunaron?

- Ya Herms, pero Kreacher te ha preparado algo muy bueno, dice que te ves flacucha. Creo que le agradas más de la cuenta- le dijo Ron con sorna

- Me alegro

- Bueno pues, come bien ¿De acuerdo? - le recomendó Harry con cariño - nosotros vendremos más tarde

- ¿A dónde van?

- Ojoloco quiere que hablemos de la seguridad... otra vez - mintió el chico rodando los ojos y logrando que Hermione riera. La chica acepto gustosa quedarse ya que la ocasión pasada Moody se tardo horas enteras explicándoles detalles insignificantes de un encantamiento que incluso dominaban mejor que él, así que los despidió con un beso y se dispuso a tomar sus alimentos.  
El elfo le sirvió tres platos repletos de alimentos variados y ella los probo todos antes de decirle cualquier cosa.

- Delicioso... ¡Gracias!- exclamó Hermione tratando de hacer dichoso al elfo quien correspondió con una reverencia y unas gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

- Dime una cosa Kreacher...

- Lo que la señorita desee - aceptó gustoso

- Esta casa está bajo el Fidelio, entonces, cuando revelamos su paradero a otra persona, es cuando la puede ver - dijo y el elfo asintió - Pero, si esa persona nos abandona por cualquier motivo, ¿sigue viéndola o pierde ese derecho?

- La única manera de quitar ese derecho es con un hechizo para borrar la memoria - le dijo el elfo muy pensativo

Hermione meditó unos segundos lo que Kreacher le había dicho, ella ya lo pensaba pero necesitaba una segunda opinión, cuando de pronto otra duda le nació - ¿Cuanta gente conoce esta casa?

- Toda la familia Black ¡por supuesto! Aunque la gran mayoría está muerta ahora y pues antes de que ustedes llegaran, nadie la piso por años... Kreacher ha estado muy solo - dijo nostálgico

Una pequeña luz de advertencia se encendió en Hermione al escuchar lo que decía su cuidador: "Toda la familia Black"  
Eso incluía al trío de hermanas más extraño que ella conociera, cada una tan diferente de la otra como si fuesen totalmente ajenas, Narcissa, Andrómeda y por supuesto, la que le preocupaba a Hermione, Bellatrix.

- Pero aunque alguien de la familia Black viniera - pregunto ella con ansiedad - no podrían ver la casa ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, pero saben de ella. Es complicado, es desear ver algo que sabes firmemente que existe pero simplemente no puedes hacerlo...

- Entiendo - dijo Hermione con un tono intranquilo en la voz - creo que he perdido el apetito Kreacher

- No se altere por eso Señorita. Estamos protegidos con el encantamiento Fidelio.

- Un Fidelio compartido, por ende, mucho más débil.

- No queda más que confiar en eso. Por favor termine sus alimentos - pidió Kreacher haciendola retomar los cubiertos, comió sin ganas, con una tremenda duda instalada en el pecho.

***

Draco dejo a Hunter con el medimago que tenían como aliado, el mortio había despertado en cuanto llegaron y una pequeña pelea verbal se desarrollo ahí mismo hasta que el médico le pidió al rubio que se fuera de ahí. Se dirigió al comedor a esperar a los demás, quienes no tardaron demasiado en aparecer. Su venerable tía abrió la puerta de una patada y acercándose rápidamente hacia Draco le propino una bofetada tremenda.  
Draco se levanto ofendido por la acción mientras Bellatrix le lanzaba un cruciatus que lo tiro al piso. El rubio no emitió ni un solo sonido y ella volvió a atacarlo ahora con más rabia.

- ¿Te gusta pelar Draco? Entonces pelea conmigo ¡ANDA!

- Yo no empecé - dijo con dificultad

- Eso da lo mismo. Hunter y tú fastidiaron la misión, tuvimos que matarlos a todos para escapar. El Señor Tenebroso se pondrá muy molesto... Si mañana no tuviéramos que atacar los castigaría a ambos como es debido. Esta Draco, es la última vez que algo así pasa ¿entendido?

- Si - respondió secamente el rubio y la miro salir del lugar

**_"Te prometo tía que esta es la última vez"_** pensó mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre que escapaba de su boca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH OH!!**

**Ahora se que deseas escribirme un review!!!**

_**ATTE:** **La octava muñeca de Rozen: Monzy**_


	9. Fresas

Harry recorría el Castillo ya casi vacío, la mayoría de los chicos con los que el empezara su vida colegial se habían quedado, los que restaban habían tomado la decisión de irse junto a los menores.

Habían instalado algunas trampas para los mortífagos y ya estaba empezando la tarde cuando lograron finalizar. Volvieron a la Madriguera en cuanto terminaron, Harry requería de ver a Ginny sana y salva antes de enfrentarse a la realidad funesta que se le venía encima. Deseaba besarla por lo menos una vez. Al llegar los recibieron con una deliciosa cena al estilo Weasley, se sentaron a la mesa después de avisarle a Hermione mintiendo de nuevo en sus paraderos. Terminaron en silencio y Ginny llevo su plato al fregadero dejándolo caer más fuerte de la cuenta, subió a su habitación rápidamente y azoto la puerta.

- Está enfadada por no ir mañana pero, es mejor así. Solo espero que volvamos bien para hacer las paces – dijo la señora Weasley rompiendo en llanto ante la sola idea de que algo malo le sucediera a su familia.

- Voy a tratar de hablar con ella- se ofreció Harry subiendo las escaleras dejando a la familia en su momento intimo.

Toco la puerta delicadamente y la chica respondió exigiendo que la dejaran en paz. Su voz se escuchaba extraña como si estuviese llorando.

- Ginny abre, soy Harry

- Vete, no quiero ver a nadie – le grito ella desde adentro

- Por favor Ginny… necesito verte antes de irme. Quiero decirte algo…

La chica no dijo nada en ese momento, de pronto unos pasos suaves se escucharon y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Harry entro y la miro recostada en su cama, dándole la espalda. El chico se adelanto hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, su mano derecha se movió sola hacia el cabello de ella que estaba regado en la almohada y lo acaricio.

- Ginny, no te portes así, esto es muy difícil para ellos.

- También lo es para mí, ¿Qué crees que siento Harry? Ustedes van a enfrentarse a ese maldito mientras yo me quedo así sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quisieras hacer?

- Pelear con ustedes, ¡Luchar junto a mi familia! Protegerlos… y también a ti. Me angustia pensar que podrían… - se interrumpió a si misma ante la sola mención.

- Nada va a pasar – le dijo dulcemente el chico

- ¡Eso no lo sabes!- replico ya soltando unas traicioneras lagrimas.

Harry acaricio la espalda de la chica, la cual se convulsionaba por el llanto que ahora era imposible de parar.

- Te prometo que los cuidare. Solo no los hagas sentir mal.

Ginny se tranquilizo poco a poco pero siguió enfurruñada sin siquiera mirarlo. El pelinegro encontró junto a la silla un suéter gris que ella solía usar, lo tomo y lo acerco a su rostro, hundiéndolo en él y aspirando su aroma, tratando de grabárselo en la memoria. Tomo aire antes de continuar.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – le pregunto de pronto y ella respondió con un sonido gutural de aceptación – Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa pequeña niña de cabello rojo se convertiría en la mujer de mi vida – dijo sonriendo por el recuerdo y ante el mutismo de ella continuo- Ginny te amo, por favor nunca dudes de eso. Yo siempre he…

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, la chica se sentó de golpe en la cama y cubrió la boca de Harry con su mano cálida.

- ¡NO!- exclamo mientras la miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y abiertos de par en par por la conmoción – ¡No hagas eso! – le exigió ella

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry confundido tomando su mano

- No te atrevas… ¡no te despidas! – le grito Ginny histérica- Tu vas a volver ¿me entiendes? Vas a regresar sano y salvo, y entonces estaremos juntos y felices, ¡promételo!

- Ginny

- Prométemelo Harry James Potter – le pidió con anhelo y o abrazo fuertemente ante la sorpresa del chico.

Harry la atrajo aun más hacia él como si deseara convertirse en uno mismo con ella, para protegerla en su corazón, para que viviera en su alma. Sabía de sobra que mentía, Voldemort iba por él, y ya no estaba Dumbledore para ayudarle. Era una lucha uno a uno y no estaba seguro de salir victorioso. Pelearía con todo su ser, eso sin duda, pero el éxito de ella es una ambiguo. Sabía que estaba mal pero ¡Por Merlín! Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era borrar la angustia de ese rostro que amaba.

- Te lo prometo Ginny – le dijo con seguridad antes de fundirse en un beso suave y cadencioso.

Ella hundio su mano en el cabello negro del chico y profundizo el beso, deleitándose aun más con su sabor y robándole el aliento. Mientras Harry la aferraba por la cintura, ella dejo caer su peso sobre las manos del chico, las cuales cesaron en su agarre y lo obligaron a caer con ella sobre la cama. Sentía el cálido cuerpo de Ginny bajo el suyo, amoldándose a cada una de sus formas. Quiso levantarse para no aplastarla pero ella no se lo permitió, siguió besándolo con intensidad, con una pizca de desesperación. Harry estaba a punto de separarse cuando ella abandono su nuca, pero entonces sintió el nuevo objetivo de la chica y se tenso un poco. Las manos de Ginny que antes se aferraban al cabello azabache del chico ahora se perdían bajo su camisa, acariciando su espalda, su torso con sensualidad. Harry, haciendo gala de un autocontrol sobrehumano, se separo de esos labios dulces que saboreaba y la miro con extrañeza. Un rubor matizaba sus mejillas y tenía la mirada vidriosa; respiraba con dificultad cuando trato de incorporarse para alejarse completamente de su calidez, pero no lo permitió mientras se hundía en su cuello.

- Ginny – dijo en un susurro que la pelirroja apago con otro beso, que no le permitió pensar en otra cosa que acariciarla, pero, unas voces lo alertaron de la gente que se hallaba en el piso de abajo y lo devolvieron al Harry sensato que se encontraba sobrepasado por la pasión - ¡No! Ginny ya basta…- le dijo separándose con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – le pregunto ella entre respiraciones agitadas.

El moreno se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación de ella antes de relajarse por completo y la miro de nuevo. Se veía precioso con el cabello despeinado, la ropa revuelta y las mejillas encendidas. Pero, a pesar de desearlo con todo el corazón, no podía hacerle eso a ella, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos… por mucho que lo deseara. La amaba demasiado y precisamente por eso debía detenerse ¿Y si no volvía?, ¿Cómo podía hacerla suya para después abandonarla? No era justo…

- Tu familia está abajo- le recordó- no podemos hacer esto.

- Tienes razón- reflexiono ella, se levanto acomodándose el pelo y tomándolo de la mano salieron de la habitación. Bajaron la escalera y cruzaron el salón con rapidez rumbo hacia la puerta – Mama, saldré un momento con Harry.

- Bien – contesto Molly viendo a su hija más tranquila- solo tengan cuidado.

- No te preocupes madre, ya volvemos… - salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta llegar mas allá del jardín, donde podía hacer la aparición -¿Ya eres mayor de edad no?

- Si pero, - empezó el chico mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y lograba hacer la famosa pero incomoda aparición conjunta. Harry sintió como si pasara por un tubo demasiado delgado aún para su complexión y antes de que los pulmones le ardieran por la falta de aire, todo volvió a la normalidad. Cuando reacciono lo primero que hizo fue recriminarle la situación a la pelirroja - ¿Aparición Ginny? Tú no deberías…

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy con un mago mayor de edad, en lo que a mí respecta, tú me trajiste aquí y no lo contrario, pero no pienses en eso ¡mira! – le dijo señalando algo tras de sí.

Era un pequeño jardín entre las montañas, el sol resplandecía con tonos naranjas, y se mezclaba con el pasto, las flores y el cabello de la chica. Había muchos girasoles a su alrededor que trataban de robarle al astro rey sus últimas horas de luz.

- Es hermoso- admitió el moreno haciendo sonreír a Ginny

- Lo encontré en las vacaciones pasadas pero como no habías venido por aquí anteriormente, no pude mostrártelo. ¿Me permites tu varita Harry? – le pidió demasiado amablemente por lo que el morocho solo atino a tendérsela.

Ginny se apresuro a hacer aparecer una manta en el césped y un tazón blanco repleto de fresas bastante apetecibles. Le devolvió la varita y se sentó invitándolo a acompañarla cosa que él hizo de inmediato.

- Te amo Harry – le dijo sin titubeos- he pensado mucho en este momento y estoy lista

- ¿Qué momento es este Ginny? – le pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

- Un caballero, no me haría decirlo…- le recordó ella – Solo dime una cosa ¿me amas de verdad?

- Sabes que si – admitió el chico con la cabeza baja

- Entonces… ¿no te atraigo lo suficiente? –pregunto la pelirroja con cierto temor, era verdad que destilaba autoconfianza pero, esa sola duda le aterraba.

- No digas tonterías, no es eso, es solo que… perdóname Ginny – dijo después de una pausa que a ella le pareció eterna – se que lo prometí pero, no… yo no sé si volveré, yo… perdón.

- Entiendo.

El silencio reino por un largo minuto mientras ella tomaba una fresa muy apetitosa del tazón y la miraba con interés desmedido.

- Es peligroso lo sé muy bien, y conozco también que es lo que piensas, por lo tanto, creo justo que tu sepas lo mismo de mi – explico lentamente – No creas que me arrepentiré de esto si es que algo malo pasa. Te quise desde que te vi, al contrario de ti Harry, yo si supe en ese momento que serias el amor de mi vida.

La voz de Ginny se quebró un poco al decir aquello pero tomo aire antes de continuar con su declaración – Soñé con que tú me vieras de la misma manera, pero eso no paso.

_Espere y espere…  
Cuando crecí un poco los chicos me empezaron a perseguir, pero no me interesaban, porque yo quería que mi primer beso fuera para ti, mi amado Harry.  
Pero no me mirabas, preferiste interesarte en otra chica y eso me dolió muchísimo._

- Ginny yo…- empezó a decir pero ella lo acallo con un gesto de la mano. La herida se había abierto, dejando salir todo aquello que la hería y no deseaba detenerlo, deseaba sanar, quería decirlo. El chico asintió y la miro de nuevo con interés mientras ella reunía el aplomo necesario para seguir hablando.

_Cuando te vi con ella entendí que había perdido, que para ti solo era la hermanita de tu mejor amigo y nada más. Solo Hermione sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos y me aconsejo olvidarte ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Pero trate y salí con algunas personas, al inicio fue difícil porque no eras tú, era terrible tomar la decisión de abandonar un sueño guardado desde hacia tanto pero, te veía feliz, cuando la tomabas de la mano, cuando la besabas… que decidí ser feliz también. Fracasando estrepitosamente por supuesto._

_Entonces y ya cuando no guardaba ni la más mínima esperanza, corrí festivamente a tus brazos en busca de una felicitación y me lleve algo mas… ¡me besaste!  
Fue un hervidero de emociones tan intenso en mi interior que me extraño mucho no haber explotado ahí mismo._

Ginny comenzó a reír alegremente, como una chiquilla y Harry la miró con ternura. Se detuvo después de un momento y lo miro a los ojos aun sonriendo.

- Todo volvió a tener sentido para mí – le confesó – tenia tu cariño y ¡por Merlín que yo te amaba con todo mi ser! Por fin todo estaba en orden.

_Por eso quiero hacer esto Harry.  
Soñé con que tú me dijeras palabras de amor al oído, pero otro lo hizo primero.  
Que tus labios robaran la inocencia de los míos y no fue así... hoy, quiero perder mi virginidad contigo porque, pase lo que pase mañana, ese será el recuerdo más hermoso para mi, el hecho de entregarme enteramente a ti, al amor de mi vida._

Se miraron por un largo rato y ante la mirada ansiosa de Ginny, el pelinegro tomo la fresa que aún conservaba entre sus manos y la mordió suavemente sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

- Es increíblemente dulce – le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella – igual que tu – le susurro antes de besarla.

Los besos de Harry eran agridulces, como las fresas que rodaron por el césped. El cabello rojo de Ginny adornaba la manta cuadriculada mientras sus manos delineaban la espalda desnuda de Harry, quien con manos temblorosas desprendía uno a uno los botones de la vestimenta de su chica. Recorría el pálido cuello de la Weasley con sus húmedos labios haciéndola vibrar de emoción, entrecortándole la respiración. Ginny trataba de liberarse del cinturón del chico pero el nerviosismo no le ayudaba demasiado.  
Por fin cuando la desnudez los invadió no hubo centímetro de aquellos cuerpos que el otro no recorriera. Ambos ahogaron todo sonido con besos, mucho más al momento de volverse uno mismo, sus movimientos eran suaves pero cargados de sensualidad mientras no dejaban de acariciarse, mirarse, besarse, entregándose no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Volvieron ya muy tarde a la Madriguera y justo antes de entrar una figura sumamente enfadada los esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el estomago.

- ¿Dónde rayos estaban? – pregunto Ronald con las orejas coloradas, tanto, como las mejillas de Harry al escuchar su siguiente pregunta - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Nada Ron solo que Harry me convenció de que me he portado mal, lo siento – dijo ella entrando y mirando a sus padres – No quiero que estemos mal, antes de todo lo que viene…

- ¡Oh Ginny! – gimoteo su madre abrazándola con fuerza a lo que su padre se unió.}

Se separaron después de unos instantes y Ginny se acerco a Ron quien se hallaba un poco más tranquilo junto a la puerta.

- Nosotros debemos irnos, Hermione debe estar preocupada – anuncio el pelirrojo y se dio la media vuelta para emprender su trayecto. De pronto sintió un golpe seco en la nuca, cortesía de su hermana menor - ¡HEY! – exclamo sobándose la cabeza.

- Cuídate mucho y, si vuelves tan siquiera con un mísero rasguño, te las veras conmigo – le amenazó con el puño en alto.

Ron sonrió levemente y salió seguido de Harry quien en el último momento fue atrapado por la pelirroja para besarlo antes de despedir a ambos con la mano. Eso fue lo último que vieron antes de desaparecer.  
Llegaron a Grimmauld Place ya bastante noche y al entrar un remolino de cabello castaño los arrolló con desesperación.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto la chica con enojo.

- Cerca de las diez supongo – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- No es así, es más de medianoche. Estaba preocupada par de tontos – les reclamo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Culpa a Harry, el se perdió con Ginny hasta tarde… - se disculpo Ron ante la mirada aterrada de Harry

- ¿Ginny? ¿Por qué vieron a Ginny? – pregunto recelosa la castaña ante la nueva información. Los miraba de hito en hito esperando respuesta.

- Es que… Moody nos llevo a Hogwarts a revisar todo, ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza, no hay manera de negarse – le dijo Harry rápidamente.

- ¿Revisar qué? – pregunto desconfiada.

- Las barreras de seguridad Herms –puntualizo Harry

- Eso no lleva mucho tiempo, mucho menos con Flitwick y McGonagall cerca.

- Por eso te digo que fue culpa de Harry y Ginevra… se perdieron mucho tiempo, por cierto- dijo recordando lo ocurrido - ¿A dónde se fueron eh? – le pregunto de nuevo con mala cara.

- Estuvimos hablando Ron, ya te lo había dicho – explico Harry caminando a su habitación y Hermione la vio pasar con la cara de un rojo carmesí impresionante. Se imagino de inmediato que no charlaban solamente.

Ron se sobresalto al verse solo con Hermione ya que sabía que podía decir alguna otra cosa prohibida por lo que se despidió escuetamente y se perdió escaleras arriba.  
La castaña no era por nada la bruja más inteligente de su generación, más incluso que los Ravenclaw, los cuales gozaban de esa reputación. Una duda se instalo en su cabeza, el comportamiento de todos, las lagunas de su memoria y aquella jugarreta de su mente esa mañana… ¿Y si todo estaba conectado?  
Sacudió la cabeza con energía como deseando sacar todos aquellos pensamientos de ella. Subió la escalera rumbo a su recamara.

- Estas loca Hermione – se dijo a sí misma – Si algo pasa… ¿Por qué habrían de ocultártelo? – dijo en voz alta, antes de subir se despidió de Kreacher que se hallaba acomodando sus preciados tesoros.

"**Porque Romeo le ama demasiado, señorita Julieta**" murmuro el elfo cuando ella desapareció arriba.


End file.
